Done to Death
by sweetnshort
Summary: Based on the '03 movie.Wendy's pov. Everybody's got to admit it, after being with Peter, Wendy's got a thing for the bad boys, but what's she doing in detention! Wait, is that Peter? To think, all of this is for the Lost Boys....Third Chapter's Here!
1. The Obnoxious Bell

An: Um, this is my first Peter Pan story and most of my friends think that I'm childish because I like Peter Pan, but isn't that what it's all about? Anyway, I'm pretty used to writing my own stuff and anime fan fiction so I hope that this is accepted by the rest of you fans because it's all for the fans!  
  
RING!!!!  
  
After I heard a loud, obnoxious bell ring, I involuntarily flinched. The bells in my school always rang too loud. They weren't at all like the bells at my old school. Let me explain.......  
  
Flashback  
  
"Why Slightly! What's the ghastly markings on your arms?" I heard my Aunt Millicent say.  
  
"They're bruises, Mum," an unhappy Slightly explained as gentlemanly as he could even though I could tell the poor boy was about to cry, which pained me. If I had to pick I'd say that Slightly was my favorite of the Lost Boys, but that didn't lessen my love for any of my brothers. It was just that Slightly was the fiercest to protect me whenever my aunt brought suitors around the house. He strongly believed that Peter and I were meant to be and that he'd come for me one day...  
  
"Bruises? What's the matter of this?! Have you gotten yourself into any fights? I've told you time after time that it's one of the most un-"  
  
Slightly had cut his mother off and I could see him try to swallow his manly pride as he said the following. "I didn't start this fight. It's just this other lad. He's a dog, Mum. He seems to have something against me. He does this whenever we're in the halls."  
  
"Why this is an outrage! What about your instructors? Have they made any attempt to try and stop this?"  
  
"No." It was all Slightly could manage to say and my heart was breaking. This was my cousin, one of the Lost Boys. I had been his "mother" at one point with...him....beside me as their "father."  
  
"I'm so sorry Mum, but there's nothing I can do. I-I know how much you want me to be a success when the time comes for me to become a suitor myself and if instructors stop this, people would wonder how I could protect a wife."  
  
All right, now I knew there was something I had to do. I mean, how could my aunt have convinced Slightly of social acceptance? She still hadn't convinced me and had very well given up on me by simply saying I was a disgrace to the family and honestly I couldn't have cared less. It was just my aunt that didn't care for me. So, in the midst of this whole conversation, I offered to help Slightly in one of the most oddest of ways.  
  
Luckily, my Aunt Millicent had agreed to the plan even though I would become a social outcast, but her Slightly would be saved. You see, the plan was for me to attend Slightly's school and while we're in the halls, I could protect Slightly from whomever it was harming him. Now, I wouldn't try to disguise myself as a boy because my aunt wasn't crazy enough to agree to that so I wouldn't have to bind my chest every school day, but Slightly's' school was co-ed.  
  
No, my aunt still liked the idea of an all boys and all girls school, but Slightly's school was odd indeed. St. James's co-educational High School we set up so that all the boys were separated from all of the girls' classes, but the whole idea of the school was so that boys and girls around the age of sixteen would meet and become acquainted in the halls and the cafeteria so hopefully it would increase the chances of students being promised to each other.  
  
End Flashback  
  
So here I am, waiting for detention to begin so that I could go back home, but unknown to me there would a few other unexpected guests joining me that day.  
  
AN: How do you like it so far? Tell me in your REVIEW!!!!! Don't worry, Peter will be there in the next chapter. I mean, how could I have a Peter Pan story without Peter?? Also, how could I have a Peter Pan story without a Peter and Wendy pairing?????????? So REVIEW!!!! 


	2. Silence

AN: Yay, people like my story! You don't know how happy I am right now! Well, ah, in this story I kind of had to create my own time period. You see, I thought that if I was going to make this a story with plenty of fluff in it, I'd need to have a modern era, but also keep the customs of that time so that social acceptance, wealth, and marriage are factors. Plus it was needed to make sure that some people stay in character, like Millicent for example.  
  
Oh, kudos to you that reviewed. Incase you were wondering, I decided to call this story Done to Death because it seems that most stories under this section tell the story of what happens after Wendy comes home, but I decided to allow my story to have an edge to it. So, even though I love the stories that tell what happens after, this story was simply created to add some originality to the site and hopefully inspire others to do the same. Thus, I give you Done to Death.  
  
Disclaimer: I kinda forgot this in the last chapter. Sorry! Just to let you know, I do NOT own Peter Pan even though I wish I did. I mean, I'm female and just feel like saying "Peter's mine!" but it just wouldn't feel right if Peter and Wendy weren't together.  
  
Chapter 2: Silence  
  
'I never really thought that detention lasted this long...and it hasn't even begun!' I thought as I silently cursed myself for showing up early. I thought that I could score points with my teachers and leave early if I arrived early, but nobody was here. In fact, it seemed as though if anybody would come, they certainly wouldn't be here on time.  
  
Giving up, I decided to get out of my seat and look out of one of the many windows of the cafeteria, which was where detention was always held. When I finally reached one of the windows, I couldn't help but sigh as I wished I had brought my glasses. Not that I needed glasses when I was a child. No, when I was a child my eyes were perfectly fine and my parents were quit distraught when it was discovered that I needed glasses.  
  
In fact, I probably wouldn't have needed glasses if it weren't for...him...Peter. After my adventures in Neverland, I had looked out of the nursery window countless times hoping to catch a glimpse of his shadow, or rediscover which star exactly was Neverland that my eyes had become strained while I was searching the heavens at night.  
  
So, it came to be that I needed glasses for distances, but even though the power of my eyes had weakened, my love for Peter had stayed the same. It's even grown each day that I've been apart from him. I can feel Peter within my heart. In my mind, I can see his mischievous grin that he had flashed me oh so many times. That very same grin that has never left my mind no matter how many suitors my aunt has sent to my doorstep. Speaking of suitors...I can't stand them. At least the suitors that my aunt approves of. They're obnoxious, rude, and think that they own the whole world...including me. Not that I had always minded about men being possessive of me. Peter certainly seemed possessive of me, but the fact of anyone else but Peter trying to be possessive of me sickened me.  
  
Especially my latest suitor, Rick.  
  
From the beginning I knew I that our relationship was doomed. I drove a Mustang, he drove a P.T. Cruiser. It just wasn't meant to be. Or was it just that I couldn't love another because even though I couldn't be with Peter, I still carried him within my heart? I couldn't give another a "thimble." That was Peter's and always would be his. I even said that myself onboard the Jolly Roger. That day was still so fresh in my mind.  
  
"Yes, I've heard of this new girl. She's one of the Darling's, isn't she? Oh, my gracious, those boys...what do they call themselves again? Oh yes, the "Lost Boys,"' said a tired feminine voice in disgust.  
  
The sound of my English teacher's voice alerted me that there were at least two teachers speaking about my family while in the hall, so I slinked back into my seat and folded my hands while I tried to eavesdrop drop on their conversation just like the angel I am.  
  
"Well, it matters not. That Wendy's just as great a nuisance as they are. In fact, doesn't she have detention today?" My English teacher asked.  
  
"Yes, I do believe so."  
  
I heard the masculine voice of my Science teacher and couldn't help but smirk as I thought of the events that had left me in this position. As it turns out, if you fill a balloon with helium and put it in the microwave with a metal fork to ignite a spark, the microwave will blow up.  
  
Luckily, the Lost Boys all got an A on their science project when they performed this little science experiment in the Teacher's Room. The bad news? All of my teacher's were ticked off. Especially because it was their precious Teacher's Room. So, knowing full well that plenty of teachers would come into the lounge within minutes, the boys all fled leaving me there all alone.  
  
Now, I wasn't stupid. Not at all. I had known that the boys were planning this for weeks with John's help, so I willingly skipped class to make sure that the boys wore safety gear and wouldn't get hurt, but some things just cannot be helped. When the boys fled from the Teacher's Lounge unscathed, I stayed behind to protect them from the wrath of the school's staff.  
  
Obviously from this point on I wasn't very popular among most of my teachers and was given a whole week's detention, but it was worth it to protect the Lost Boys. If I didn't protect them, who would? Peter wasn't there to help them any more and in a way I thought of it as doing a favor for Peter. Besides, after living with the Lost Boys for so long they truly have become like brothers to me. So, innocent me was stuck with detention. Plus I have to come up with a way to foot the bill for the school's new microwave, but I'll just have a little chat with the boys about that. Some how I get the feeling that they'll be out of pixie sticks for some time.... unless they've come up with another scheme for playing Poker and manage pawn off the money of unsuspecting class-mates...  
  
"Isn't that new boy also due for detention?" My English teacher said, stopping me from further musing about my brothers.  
  
"Why yes, he is. His name's right here on the list. Peter Pan."  
  
At this I instantly shot out of my seat. 'Am I delusional? He couldn't have said that,' I thought, my mind racing. I had to get closer to the doorway and catch every word that was being said.  
  
"My that boy is quit the trouble maker. He's almost not fit to be here. This is a respectable building!"  
  
"Oh, don't say that, Agnes. He's very popular among the student body and I even like him myself."  
  
"How could you say that, Richard! Why, him being popular is even more of a reason for us to kick him out! He'll only taint the minds of all our promising pupils. Why, this is all of a charade. Just because his parents are the Pans!"  
  
Upon hearing this I started to dislike my English teacher even more. If it was really Peter, how could she say such things about him?  
  
"Agnes, how could you say that?" My Science teacher said, trying to reason with my English teacher. "I think that he's a delightful boy. Wendy's also such a lovely girl. Her brothers are too. Even though they may cause some difficulties they're still wonderful children full of youth and spirit. I find them quit refreshing."  
  
I think that I might like Science a whole lot more after this. "You go Mr. Thorn," I happily shouted to my misfortune. It's best advised whenever one is eves dropping to never draw attention to one's self.  
  
"Did you hear that Richard? Could somebody be listening to us?" My English teacher, Ms. Plum, turned her head so that she could look into the cafeteria and that's when I knew I was caught. "Ms. Darling, what exactly were you doing?"  
  
I opened my mouth to respond, but it was no use.  
  
"No doubt spying on Mr. Thorn and myself. You've probably come here late too."  
  
' I came here early! How could she have thought that I was here LATE! She would have seen my walk through the door. Some times I question the intelligence of this school's faculty.'  
  
"Ms. Darling, if this continues then you will stay Ms. Darling forever! Never to be married."  
  
'Ouch, but I must admit that the way things are looking, I'd prefer it that way, thank-you very much.'  
  
"Ms. Darling, I would advise you to take your seat right now, lest you would like another week's worth of detention!"  
  
Honestly, Ms. Plum's offer was tempting, but I decided to take my seat. Jeez, the woman was such a hypocrite. Did she think that she was fooling anybody with a name like Ms. Plum? Was I the only one that noticed the Miss?  
  
Then, I heard two voices from outside. "Ah, there you are Peter. It's nice to see you. Too bad that you've come here for detention."  
  
My heart was practically ready to burst with pure happiness. 'So what if he's here for detention??!!! He's here, isn't her? Be grateful!!!!!!!!'  
  
"Yeah, sorry about that Mr. Thorn. Anyways, I'll see you in science next Monday." I heard a VERY familiar masculine voice say, but it seemed to sound a bit deeper to me...  
  
"Sure thing Peter."  
  
As soon as the conversation ceased and I heard footsteps coming toward the entrance to the cafeteria, my heart skipped a beat. I could see a tall figure with sun-kissed blonde hair, tanned skin, and bluish-green eyes that seemed to speak to me in a soft whisper, telling that there was no need to worry.  
  
'Could it really be him?' I thought.  
  
AN: Well, I think that my story's starting to blossom. Why don't you tell me what you think in your REVIEW? Heh, kind of a cliffhanger there, isn't it? Oh well, you all knew who it was going to be before I even wrote this chapter. But, now it's reviewer appreciation time.  
  
Reviewer Appreciation:  
  
I'd like to now take time and individually thank all of you for reviewing my very first chapter of Done to Death. I first received your reviews while I was writing this chapter and it made me so happy that it encouraged me to make sure that this chapter would at least be out by the next day. You're all so awesome!  
  
AngelicPirate: You wouldn't believe how much I like your stories. Well, you should be happy. You've finally got the answer to that even burning question on everybody's mind. Why was sweet, innocent Wendy in detention? Because of the Lost Boys of course. Well, anywayz, I hope you enjoyed my story thus far and continue to read it! .  
  
Tigerlynn: I'm so happy that you liked the last chapter. You also said you would read this chapter. Well, do you think it was worth reading? I hope it was, wouldn't want to disappoint the fans, now would I? Thanx for the support and hopefully you'll be in the next chapter's reviewer appreciation section. .  
  
Ferrets will rule the wor: Hey, did you mean to write Ferrets will rule the world? I wonder if the last two letters were cut off when you made your pseudonym. Heh, you like that word? I just learned it in Language Arts about a month ago. Pseudonym. Funny word, isn't it. Hey, you know, I've always wanted a ferret. Small world, ain't it? Well, I hope you liked this chapter. It's progressing. Well, bye for now. -.- 


	3. Magic Man

AN: It's me again! Sorry, but I've been procrastinating before writing this chapter. It never occurred to me that writing a Peter Pan fanfic would become so much work, especially this chapter. Peter's such a huge presence that I didn't want to disappoint the fans or myself, but even so, the reviews are very rewarding and I'm glad that so many people like this story.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't you just hate these things? Can't I just say that if you really wanted me to say this, you can look at Chapter 2? Oh well, here it goes. I do NOT own Peter Pan and neither do you because if you did, I'd be worshiping the ground you walking on. Now leave me alone!  
  
Chapter 3: Magic Man  
  
I closed my eyes and re-opened them to make sure that they weren't playing tricks on me, but this only caused me to grin like an idiot.  
  
"W-Wendy!" I heard Peter's excited voice call to me from the cafeteria's entrance and he ran up to me so fast that he practically flew. "It's been so long Wendy. There are so many things I have to tell you!"  
  
"Yes Peter. There's so much to tell," I said in pure bliss just because he was standing right there, beside me.  
  
Then, as Peter embraced me, I felt our feet lift off the ground until Peter and I were softly floating a few inches away from the floor. I looked up at him in amazement. Was I only imagining this? To make up my mind and to clarify if this was a dream or not, I leaned in closer to Peter so that I could feel his lips and give him a "thimble," but I was quickly interrupted by an unwelcoming voice.  
  
"Mr. Pan! Ms. Darling!" called Ms. Plum.  
  
Then, the spell was broken and my feet landed back on the floor with Peter's.  
  
"Have the two of you any idea what the word "proper" means? Why, this is an outrage! Look, I have no idea how the two of you know each other, but I best separate the two of you before all chaos breaks loose!"  
  
With that said, Ms. Plum strutted herself to where Peter and I were standing until she got a hand on his shoulder. "You, young man, are going to serve your detention in the Library."  
  
Peter looked at me with sadness etched all over his face, but then I saw determination flicker in them for a second as he walked away with Ms. Plum just like it was a death march.  
  
When Ms. Plum walked out of the cafeteria with Peter in tow, I pulled on a chain that was around my neck so that I could look at my "kiss."  
  
'What in the world am I doing? What in the world does Ms. Plum think she's doing? Just when I was about to.... That's it! I have to find a way to reach Peter.'  
  
I looked all around the cafeteria, scanning it for any thing that might be able to help me reach Peter when I discovered an air vent. Now, if I remembered correctly, the Lost Boys had told me about it before. They said that the vent was never screwed on tight enough to keep it locked, so if you just pulled on it hard enough, the vent would open up to be a secret pathway through the ceiling that could lead you throughout the whole school.  
  
So I un-tucked my uniformed blouse, rolled up the sleeves, and yanked on the bars of the vent until it broke free.  
  
Then, I climbed into the air vent, which truly isn't a pleasant thing to do. Inside it's excruciatingly hot, the air's stale, and there's plenty of intimidating dust bunnies lurking around every corner.  
  
I decided to brush it off thinking that desperate situations call for desperate measures, but while I was crawling along the vent I heard a soft crack.  
  
'Great. All I need is for the floor to collapse on me...or is it the ceiling? All right, for me, the ceiling is the floor, so what if I fall through?'  
  
While thinking this, I hadn't been looking where I was going because at that moment I was resembling what a Polar bear looks like when it's crossing thin ice when my head bumped into somebody else's.  
  
I looked up and couldn't help but let out a laugh as I saw Peter's smiling face.  
  
"Great minds think alike," I whispered to him, but there wasn't enough time for him to respond because the both of us heard a loud CRACK. Apparently this part of the vent hadn't been built strong enough to support the weight of both Peter's body and mine, so it fell through.  
  
Then, in the mere seconds before our bodies had hit the floor, Peter repositioned himself so that my back was braced against his stomach and he was on his side so that when we made contact with the floor, Peter's body would protect mine from feeling the impact of the fall and only his right shoulder would feel the blow.  
  
Sure enough, his plan had worked and the two of us landed onto the floor with Peter on his side while I was securely pressed against his stomach.  
  
Blushing, the two of us quickly stood up to brush ourselves off and I turned around to quickly identify which room's ceiling we had fallen through. As it turned out, we had ended up in the Teacher's Lounge.  
  
'Wow, this place has really been taking quit a beating this week,' I thought before I looked back at Peter, his eyes seeming as though they were mesmerized, caught in a trance.  
  
"You've grown so much that it's almost hard to believe, but I always knew my Wendy would turn out lovely," he said while giving me a dazzling smile that I returned with one of my own.  
  
He had grown a lot too, I noticed. He was about a head taller than me, had a lean, athletic body and a bit more of a deeper voice then I had remembered, but other than that, he had stayed the same. His eyes were still that same beautiful mix of forest green and a blue that resembled the night sky, with tanned, bronze skin and ruffled, curly sun-kissed blonde hair that completed his perfectly boyish looks.  
  
Breathlessly I said, "Oh Peter, it's just the same with you. I couldn't even begin to tell you how many restless nights I've had because of your absence."  
  
Gently, Peter placed a finger on my lips to prevent me from speaking. "There's no need for you to worry anymore, Wendy. I'm here now and there's nothing that can keep me from you."  
  
Then, he slowly removed his finger from my lips and bowed. I curtsied in response, my heart furiously beating with a brand new vigor as if it had been re-awakened from a deep slumber.  
  
"Come away with me," he whispered as he offered me his right hand, which I willingly accepted.  
  
If at all possible, my heart started to beat faster than before as I instinctively moved closer to Peter and we started to dance. Magically, the two of us danced to an unheard rhythm that was a part of music that only played for true love's reunion. A music that only Peter and I could hear as I placed my chin on his shoulder and closed my eyes, taking in everything that was happening.  
  
I could feel Peter's hands on my hips as he pulled me closer to him, holding me more possessively than he ever could have as a boy and we remained like that, dancing while we could hear a very unpleasant voice coming from outside.  
  
"What's all that racked, Louis?" Ms. Plum's voice could be heard as she spoke to the school's janitor, causing my dance with Peter to come to an end. "It sounded like the ceiling in the lounge gave out. Louis, go do your job and see what's happened with it! Now! Shoo."  
  
"Yes Ma'am, I'll go so what the matter is," Louis, the ever obedient janitor said, even though he was fuming because of such discrimination from Ms. Plum.  
  
Peter looked at me and I understood what he meant without having to hear a word from him. We both knew that it was time for us to leave so that we couldn't be blamed for breaking the ceiling.  
  
Without a word and out of nowhere, Peter took me into his arms and flew up to the ceiling where he dropped me off on my respective side of the whole in the vent and then we both scrambled to get back to where we came from.  
  
Quickly, I crawled on my stomach back to the cafeteria where I exited the vent, neatly covered up the secret entrance, and ran to the seat that I had formerly occupied while waiting for detention to start.  
  
There I sat, thinking of what had just happened when I heard Ms. Plum's voice talking to Mr. Louis.  
  
"What, you've found nothing? Nothing? Absolutely nothing?"  
  
"Yes Ma'am, nothing. It must have been rats or something."  
  
"Are you saying that this establishment is infested?!" Ms. Plum screeched and I snickered from my spot in the cafeteria.  
  
"No Ma'am," Louis said. "I'm just simply listing possibilities."  
  
"Well, don't just guess, find out what's up there!"  
  
"Yes Ma'am," Mr. Louis solemnly replied.  
  
After that, Ms. Plum walked over to the cafeteria where she looked at me disgustedly.  
  
"Ms. Darling, I know that it might be hard for you to believe, but I have a life. One of which I do not want you to be a part of, now leave."  
  
I got out of my chair and started to walk away in search of Peter, but as I passed Ms. Plum, she stopped me and said, "Oh, and Ms. Darling, I strongly suggest that you stay out of detention from now on."  
  
At that, I gave Ms. Plum a mischievous grin, wondering if that an option. With Peter, you never know what's going to happen. Only that it's going to be a grand adventure.  
  
AN: Ah, I've finally done the deed. I've finish writing chapter 3! Oh, I got the idea of calling this chapter Magic Man from a song by a band called Heart. I was thinking of adding it into this chapter, but it wasn't exactly perfect, so I decided against it. I've got news too that I'll make some of you jealous. I just saw the midnight showing of Spider-Man 2. It was so AWESOME. Well, I'll let you guys go now. Here comes reviewer appreciation!  
  
Reviewer Appreciation:  
  
This is everybody's favorite part, right? Right? Oh well.  
  
Princess-MoonBunny: Thank-you for saying that my story's great and you love. I hope that you're not bored anymore. .  
  
Tigerlynn: Yes, your review motivated me! How could it not?! You have no idea how much of a compliment it was for your to say that I left you on the edge of your seat. Did this one do the same, or have I done you a favor by having some kind of an ending for this chapter? By the way, I would like to say thank-you for saying that you'd keep reviewing if I kept writing. It's very comforting.  
  
Lionheart: Your review was so funny it made me laugh. Don't worry; I won't be stopping for a little while. It's my decision to continue this story. So, you liked the first two chapters? Thank-you so much. It's very rewarding to hear that you're in love with my story. Plus, I'm also a Peter Pan crazed teenager. .   
  
Orangeblossom116: I'm glad you love it! .   
  
MOO: Yep, Peter's grown up and Wendy's got some attitude. Ah, don't worry about it. You don't have to kill to hear the rest of this. It'll come in time.  
  
Strokes: Well, I've continued this story. It's heart warming to hear you and a couple other people love this story. Keep up the reviews and I promise there'll be new chapters coming. 


End file.
